katara looses her memory
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: I am not good at story summaries but Katara and the Gaang meet up with someone they have not seen in along time lots of kataang more to come of Tayaang and I know what I mean and I mean what I type


What happens when Katara looses her memory? What or who will bring it back?

Katara sat down pondering everything that had occured from the time she met Aang and that point and what tomorrow may bring. She sat far away from the group. Katara stared out at the open plain.Aang was concerned and went to find out what was the matter and wanted to ask her if she wanted to go practice water bending. She simply replied " sure" and they were off. Of course they were forced by a series of nagging lectures bestowed upon them by Sokka to tell them where they were going. As sokka lectured on about the time that they needed to be back they snuck off to the stream. They ran through the green forest. Until Katara fell into a ginormus hole. Aang jumped down to catch her before she hit her head but it was too late she already hads a touch down on the ground and had blacked out.

"Katara!!!!!!!!!" But she did not stir. " Katara please!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But she still did not stir. Aang grabed her and carried her to the camp. " Wahhha . What happend to Katara and your back 5 minutes late" " Well sorry it's hard to get out of a whole." "She fell into a whole. " "It was'nt as big as you think though."

Later that night...

Katara woke up to the smell of fruit and fresh bread. 'what happened, where am i who am i.' she looked around and found herself in her tent with Aang and Sokka standding over her. " Where am I " She asked mildly. " Your with us in your tent at the Western air temple" " Who are you guys" "You mean you don't remember?"

" Remember what"

" Who we are"

" Who are you leave me alone'

" Katara come back."

" Who's Katara , leave me alone"

Katara ran into the woods and hid behind a tree with aang and sokka close behind.

She leaned up against a treee and sobbed . Then out of no where she just fell back in to the stree. She was in some type of phacility. Inside were a buunch of children all dressed in raggs and digging in the walls for coal. Katara didn't know where she was so she decided to ask around.

" Excuse me , where am I"

She asked as she walked up to a girl in green rags. The girl simply turned around with a distressd look on her face and rang a large bell that echoed throughout the facility. Katara had a look of fear and panice in her eyes . She turned around as the doors slowly opened and out came a stout short man with a large and long beard with a silver diamond cane in his hand. His clothes were much better than the ones that the children are wearing. He had narrow eyebrows and and ugly nausieating smile that would obviously make you hurl. Standing beside him was a girl about Katara's age with a tattered red dress . Her eyes were full of fear and were red from crying . She had cuts and bruises all over her body and a huge gash on her arm that the mysterious man held her up by.

" Taya!!!!!!!!!" one of the little children cried when they saw the beaten girl.

" Stay away little one" She said soflty.

" we have company" Said the man as he through what others called her Taya to the gound.

she howled in pain. Then the man turned around and hissed at her saying to shut up or he would beat her again.

" Hmmmmmmmmm" The ugly man said. " You look like you haven't worked a day in your life, oooh we'll have to change that".

" What do you mean" Katara said sarcasticlly

" That means you insoclent child" He said as his volume was slowly rising. " that you will be working in the mines with that little runt mixed bender, Taya."

" Mixed bender" Katara said with astonish ment.

" What is your name" He said

" I don't know " She replied.

" Well then we'll give you one, ahh I know how about saliena"

" Fine then it is as you say" She said sarcasticly as you can plainly see she was in a sarcastic mood today.

" What did you say to me you little runt"

" I said fine it is as you say you old evil man"

" You will rue you ever saying that"

Then he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the room he had just dragged Taya out of.

" Leave her alone" Taya said weakly as she tried to stand up but hurt so badly that she couldn't

" Oh is the little mixed breed gonna do something to me'

" Your the mixed breed with that ugly butt mustache"At that remark the place was filled and ringing with laughter.

The old man enraged at her outburst and already peeved at Saliena's out burst shot a fire ball at Taya it hit her in the stomach ans she fell to the ground clutching it.

" Is that all you got"

" You incopitent child you want more of a beating."

" I guess so as long as you leave her alone"

"_ wow she would actually lay down her life for me and she doesn't even know me_ she thought

" Fine ' He said as he headed straight for Taya and left Katara out there with the rest of his prisoners.

" Stupid head" One of the little girls yelled at Katara.

" What did I do to you" She yelled back

" Because you were yelling at master Yoahe Taya my big sister got another beating"

" It's not my fault she's the one that asked for it."

" She can't help it she was born to do that , she was born to lay down her life for other people."

" That's impossible every one has their own free will."

" not Taya, there is something that controls her body and makes her do anything to save anyone with a good heart."

Oh Saleina thought.

That night she slep on the cold hard ground with everyone else. She could hear Taya's horrid screams echoing through her ears.

Once it finally stopped she looked up at the celing only to find that Taya was standing over her with fresh gashes all over her body and a ner burn on her arm. " Taya walked away just as Katara was beginging to thank her for her services. Taya walked over to a boy of about Sokka's age and sat down under the limited protection of his arm. She snuggled up to him and he higged her tightly. Katara went back to her spot and layed down.

She had a dream

**" Katara" she heard someone say. She looked up and saw a boy with a blue arrow down his head and a boy with a worriors wolf tail and dressed like he was from the water tribe. The girl they were talking to looked exactly like herself. **

**end dream.**

**MEAN WHILE...**

"Come on Aang we have to find Katara"

" Do you think we should give her awhile to calm down."

" She had 5 whole hours."

" Yeah I guess your right lets go find her"

" Can you two quit your bicuring I hear screams."

" where are they coming from"

" I don't know but their not Katara's though but I do feel her breathing, she's scared for some reason."

" Well then lets go find her."

" ditto."

" come on twinkle toes, we don't even know what directions that we heard the screams coming from so it could of been east west north or south we don't know let's ask two pock.?"

" who is 2 pock"

" I don't know just made him up."

" Lets go anyway , Toph you go with sokka and I'll go alone. Momo you go north and appa you go south."

The animals simply roared in reply and headed their ways as the children did the same.

**Mean while...**

When the sun shone bright the evil head master headed straight for Taya. She got the owrst awakening known , he grabbed her from underneath the young boys arm and through her up against the wall.

As she howled in pain the evil head master through water on her.

" You look and smell disgusting" He said to her.

" Sailena you go up to the surface and go get fresh water from a near by stream." You know that she had to obey, she couldn't she could not stand to watch Taya get another beating like this.

" Go" Taya yelled

Saliena headed for the nearest opening and luckily Aang was following her and watching her. He landed behind her just as she turned around.

" Aah " she screamed.

aang put his hand on her head and they started to glow. She began to remember everything that had occured.

" Aang " she said in shock

" Katara" He yelled hugging her.

" Wait we have to save Taya"

" Who"

" Taya she saved my life several times."

" Well then of course "

They raced to the old tree and went through it. They landed just in time to see the head master beat Taya.

" Leave her alone." A little boy said with brown tossled hair just a little older than Taya.

" Move " She moaned.

" No , I won't,I love you and I won't let this evil man harm you any longer."

" don't do this, I can handle this"

" No "

" move now." Taya jumped right in front of him as soon as the fireball howling in pain she fell to the ground.

" this is all my fault." said the boy

" no it's not and you know it. devon"

" Aang do something, I'll take care of Taya"

Aang swooped down and grabed Taya and pulled her up to the surface.

" Avatar, don't forget my brother, sister and Devon" she said as she was being carried out of the horrid place.

" I won't i promise" he said looking down at the half concieous teen.

Aang took her to the camp with Katara so that they could be safe.

" Avatar don't hurt yourself because it will come back and hit me just as hard.

" sure "

Aang sat them both on the temple grounds. Taya wincing. " I'll take care of her aang don't worry."

aang smiled and went back to that wreched place.

MEANWHILE.

Hey Sokka toph teased my head is so big that even the dinasours are afraid. hahaha

Sokka only glared and they continued their journey. Until a huge ust of wind demanded them to stop right in their tracks.

" that must be aang"

" Awwwww naw dip even i can tell that and i'm the blind one"

" Hey aang" Sokka yelled. but Aang did not hear him he was too busy pondering over what Taya had said about if he got hurt then she would feel it just as hard, he decided that she was probably using an expression but decided to be extra careful just in case. Aang landed in front of the huge oak tree. He went inside only to his amazement to find the evil master beating a small girl. Aang was enraged and shot a gust of wind at him not evern thinking twice. He grabed the 3 children that Taya had asked for and headed off the temple only to turn back around so that he could liberate the children. I know what your thinking what about the head master well he was in a corner cowering up like a bug baby chicken.

Katara sat down and looked over at Taya. She seemed peaceful but she knew that she hurt on the inside. Devon looked over at Katara. He could feel Taya's heart beat it was getting fainter and fainter.

He looked up at Katara with rage " This is all your fault"

" Look I'm really sorr...

" Sorry is not gonna cut it"

" I love her and because you couldn't keep your mouth shut she's gonna die"

" Devon calm down it's not all her fault"

" Derran this is your sister"

" I know but yelling is not gonna make any thing better."

" Yeah had it not been for Taya then Lanea your little sister would have been dead you need to start taking responisibility for your actions"

" you know i can't face consequences"

"yeah i know"

Katara was sitting down with hot tears streaming down her face.

" Don't cry it's not all your fault I guess" Said devon cooling off.

Prettty soon Toph and Sokka arrived followed by Aang. Aang gave each of them a hug. They all looked down at Taya when she stired not much but a little. They were all shocked to hear a heart beat not huge but strong.

" she's alive" Devan yelled as he hugged her when she sat up.

" W-where am I is that butt faced dud here vbecause i'm ready lets go maiin i'm on him like a spider monkey wosha."

" no but you are with us i wanted to thankyou for saving my life all those times"

" I should be thanking you for saving me and the ones i love.

" hey I just got an idea , why don't you join the group"

" what yeah"

" this is awsome you can mmake element chambers teache me how too and since your another avatar we have more of a powerful impact..." Aang began rambling.

" you told him"

" yeah was i not supposed to"

" ohhhhh i don't know nope"

" sorry"

" this is gonna be some rest of my life."

\

Fin


End file.
